Who The Heck Are You People?
by ILuvBakuraRyouChibi
Summary: I was enjoying a perfectly normal birthday, when all of a sudden an accident ruined everything. All I wanted was to watch Season Three of Hetalia and get my Unlimited Breadsticks! Warning: Contains OC, BUT, not an OCxNation. At least I don't plan on it. Also contains FACE family. Which, if you didn't realize, contains Yaoi. This summary is bad but whatever.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed happily as I stared out my car window. Today was my birthday, and earlier that day I had finally gotten season 3 of Hetalia in the mail. When I had seen the Prussia bandanna that had come with it, I flipped. I have no idea how my parents timed its arrival for my birthday, but it was well worth the wait.  
I started a mini marathon by watching the other Hetalia DVD's I owned starting with Paint It White, then moving on to watch Seasons One and Two. By the time I started Season Three, it was late in the evening, but I continued on excitedly.

Not soon after i began to squee at how adorable little Prussia was, my dad came into the room. I was transfixed by the little figures on my laptop, and I didn't notice him until he started talking.

"Haylee, we're heading out to dinner now. Get your jacket and meet us in the car." Even though he wasn't necessarily trying to, he scared the living shit out of me. I ended up flipping my laptop into the pile of clothes I had at the edge of my bed and rolling off onto my hardwood floor. The floor that was freezing from the early spring weather. The floor that wad made out of pine, the strong, durable, and very hard kind. The floor my face was now planted into.

"Owww..." I moaned in pain. I then dragged myself off the floor and rushed to get to my laptop. Seeing that my baby was ok, I finally responded to my dad, who at this point in my life, wasn't surprised. He was used to me hurting myself by accident. Man, I'm such a klutz.

"So wait, do I get to choose where we go because it's my birthday?" I asked him, my head tilting, a reflex from watching all that anime. I wondered if I looked like a Pictonian...

I snapped out of my thoughts, only catch the end of what my dad said.

"...too expensive." He finished. Wait. What was too expensive? I saw that he was looking for a response so I said the only thing to say in this kind of situation.

"...Yes?" I guessed. Remember kids when in doubt, always say yes. Well, unless it's drugs. Or some sort of pact with the devil...or Russia.

On second thought ignore me. I'm rambling.

My dad sighed before repeating the sentence.

"I said that you can choose the place as long as it isn't to expensive, so where do you want to go?"

"Ooh! Can we go to Olive Garden? Pleeeeeaase?" I begged, literally getting on my knees. What can i say? I really wanted to go to olive garden.

My dad shook his head and facepalmed at my silly antics. Then nodding an afirmative he left my room. As soon ass the door was closed I jumped up to get dressed. I threw on my purple skinny jeans and pokemon T-shirt. I grabbed my Melvin sweatshirt from YGOTAS and headed for the car.

When we got to the restaurant, I got to order whatever I wanted, wallet permitting of course.

Afterwards we had some strawberry cheesecake and as the whole restaurant sung happy birthday, I shrunk down into my seat embarrassed by all the attention.

So now here i am on the 40 minute ride home. I was stuffed and sleepy. All I could think about was taking a long bath and sleeping in my soft bed with my cats. It sucked though because I really wanted to finish Season Three. But I knew there was no way it was gonna happen tonight. As these thoughts ran through my head I was already drifting in and out of sleep...

I was suddenly jerked awake as my mom swerved to avoid a giant pickup truck heading towards our car. We didn't collide with the pickup truck, but instead my side of the car was heading towards the other-side of the road. I started screaming as we continued towards the oncoming vehicle. I tried to brace for impact as well as I could, but there was nothing that I could do to truly protect myself. As we collided, the other car's front went smashing into my car door, and I felt myself getting thrown around.

The last thing I heard was my mother's panicking voice. I also remember smelling and tasting something that seemed almost metallic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, I have had, what I like to call. EXTREME MARCHING BAND.**

**yeah. no joke. But I've also been really busy with school and homework so yeah. Sorry this took so long, and hearing nothing from me on the first chapter. I just wanted to get my idea out there before someone else started writing a fic about this...  
**

**I was inspired by two fics on this site, One being _What the Mind Forgets _a Hetalia fic about Canada losing his memory after getting hit by a car. It's written by VioletzeEcoFreak and I recommend you read it!  
**

**The other fic, is actually a Naruto Fanfic. _All That Binds Us _written by Cadel, is where more of the actual plot...thing...idea i had, came from. So if you are into Naruto as well as Hetalia, i recommend reading it as well.**

* * *

As I woke up all I could think was that I should be in a lot more pain. After being hit by a car, I would have thought that I would be hurt all over, definitely a few broken bones. But all I had was a really bad headache.

I began to shift in the bed I was on. I assumed this was a hospital bed. It certainly wasn't comfortable enough to be a real bed. Jesus, am I laying on a stone tablet? I mean, aren't hospitals supposed to be comforting? A place where you can relax and get better comfortably? Wait. Why the hell am I questioning this? Focus, Haylee. Focus. Right.

I started looking around the room more, noticing a man in a white coat standing at the foot of my bed observing me. How long has he been there? I need to pay more attention to my surroundings. Speaking of paying attention, the man started to speak, so I forced my muddled brain to focus more.

"Hello I'm Dr. Johnson." he introduced himself smiling. "There was a little incident that left you unconscious for about a week. But I'm glad to see you've finally woken up." An incident? Not an _accident_? I'm pretty sure a car crash wasn't defined as 'a little incident.' But instead of calling him out on it, I had a sudden worry for my parents. Were they ok? Had they been put in here too?

"_." I tried to speak, but my throat must have been sore from disuse. After clearing my throat I tried again. "Can I see my parents?" My voice was really scratchy. Ugh. I sounded like I had swallowed sand paper.

"They're actually waiting outside while I did your daily evaluation of health. I'll tell them you're awake." He then left the room, closing the door behind him. Still a little groggy, I decided to rest my eyes. I wasn't tired, but those fluorescent lights were really killing my eyes. They made my headache about ten times worse.

Suddenly I heard muffled shouting and scuffling outside through the door. It went silent or a moment where I assumed the doctor was explaining things to my parents. I needed a few things explained to myself actually. If my parents were in the car with me, how were they well enough to be waiting outside? Was it because I took the brunt of the damage from the other car? Then shouldn't I be worse off? Maybe even dead? This makes no sense.

I heard the door open and close, followed by hurried footsteps towards my bedside. Excited and still a little worried I turned towards the noise of two people sitting down and opened my eyes. I couldn't see that well for a second, my eyesight blurry, but when my eyes adjusted the sight I saw was a little shocking. These weren't my parents.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok!" Whispered one of the men, he had a very distinct British accent. His hair was blond and it was messy. His eyes were really green. Maybe a forest green? No. Maybe emerald? But despite his stunning eyes, what really took the cake were his eyebrows. They were huge, fuzzy, and furrowed in concern. While staring at the large-browed man, the other man with him spoke up.

"I told you she would be fine." the man said, assuring the other man in a heavy French accent. His eyes were really blue, like wow. His nose was a little big, yet it didn't look that bad, it sort of… fit him? His hair was also blonde, but his was very shiny, and looked as though it had been treated with the utmost care. His hair was long, almost down to his shoulders giving him an almost feminine look that contrasted with the stubble on his face. But the feature that really caught my attention, like the other's eyebrows, was the fact that this man was gorgeous.

Not to say the other man was ugly, he was pretty hot too. But this man's general vibe was gorgeous.

They were staring at me now, probably because I had been staring at them for a long time. Oops. As much as I loved seeing hot men at my bedside, these weren't my parents. I frowned. They do seem familiar though…Wait. Thick eyebrows? Heavy French accent? Why are there Hetalia cosplayers next to me instead of my parents? Was this a joke? Glaring at them I said:

"Who the heck are you people?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Augh. I need to sleep. **

**Anyway. Here's what's happening from France and England's perspective kind of. I mean, it's in third person, but you get to see what they're feeling. I'm also thinking that I'll start using the countries human names, because it gives me more leeway for variety when i write, so next chapter or whatever be on the lookout for that.  
**

**Plus thanks to all who have read/reviewed/favorited/watched.  
**

**Sorry if England and France are OOC... I...I tried? ;3;  
**

* * *

3rd Person:

France and England sat outside their daughter's hospital room in hard, unforgiving plastic chairs. But after sitting in these chairs for a week, they were accustomed to the chairs and thought nothing of it. They were also now used to having to leave the room for Haylee's daily evaluation, though being used to it doesn't necessarily mean that they weren't any less nervous. Would their daughter be ok? Has her condition deteriorated? These were things the countries couldn't tell at a glance, things that they required Dr. Johnson and all his medical training to tell.

The Johnsons had been the countries' doctors for as far back as when England and France had gotten Canada and America. The countries had decided, now that they were parents of two small children, that they would need a family doctor in order to keep the children healthy. Though they were countries and could not die, they were capable of feeling pain and falling ill, so the new parents decided they didn't want their children to suffer unnecessarily and hired the Johnsons.

The Johnsons were a long line of the best doctors in England, each son following in their father's prestigious footsteps. So the new fathers approached the family, explaining to them all about countries and their ability to stay young and relatively healthy throughout the ages, asking if their family would keep the secret and help treat their children. In return the countries would assure the doctors and their family's safety in times of crisis. The doctors saw nothing wrong with this exchange, at first believing the two countries to be completely mad, and accepted. Soon realizing that the two countries were telling the truth when they saw how the family of four didn't age.

So years and years passed, and the little countries and eventually Haylee were all under the good care of the Johnsons. As time passed, not every Johnson boy became a doctor and eventually even the daughters were becoming doctors too, but every child born into the Johnson family was told the tale of the two mad men who were countries and their little boys who needed looking after.

So now here they were relying on one of the many Dr. Johnsons they have seen, to watch after their daughter in their time of need. In fact, he was the only doctor that the worried parents would trust. So when he came out of the room smiling, a great weight was lifted from their chest.

"How is she? Any changes?" France asked. While he was relieved that the man was smiling, that didn't mean that he wasn't still worried about Haylee's condition. He wanted to know if there were any _positive _signs that he should know about. England looked at the doctor as well wanting to know if anything had happened.

"Well," Dr. Johnson started, unsure how to tell them with out them freaking out. Well, the easiest way was the straight forward approach. "She's actually woken up and-"

"WHAT?" The two nations interrupted, leaping from their chairs, knocking them over in the process. "Since when?!" France continued, surprised and relieved.

"She hasn't been up for too long, and I think it would be better if you two were to stop shouting. You're drawing attention to yourselves." It was true. Even though this was a private hospital, there were enough patients and staff nearby to ogle at the two blond men causing a scene.

"Er…Right. Sorry." England apologized. "It's just- she's been out for a whole week and she just woke up without any prior signs of gaining consciousness?"

"Yes. I will admit that it does seem rather strange, but in this situation, I think it would be best that we don't look a gift horse in the mouth. She seems coherent and aware of her surroundings to a point. I haven't gotten a chance to do a full neurological evaluation yet, wanting to tell you the news first." Dr. Johnson explained. France and England shared a glance, and they both knew that they had to be in that room during the testing no matter what.

"Dr. Johnson, my friend, we demand that we are in the room when you do your testing, and we will not take no for an answer." France said, leveling the doctor with a look that showed he meant business. This was for his daughter, and he was prepared to fight for the right to see their daughter!

"Oh! I….uh, wasn't going to keep you from her. No need to worry." Dr. Johnson sheepishly explained. England and France now felt a little silly, but it was overpowered by their worry and excitement of seeing their daughter awake. "Well, shall we?" and with that the trio moved into the room.

Upon entering, the young doctor signaled them to be quiet, not wanting the girl to be exposed to any extra stimulation than necessary. The two concerned men nodded as they made their way over to the chairs, gently pulling them out with a scraping noise. As they sat down Haylee opened her eyes looking at the two of them.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok!" England said. He was relieved that his daughter was finally awake. He had been so afraid that she wouldn't wake up despite Dr. Johnson's and France's reassurances.

""I told you she would be fine." France whispered, aiming for a smug tone, but coming out in more of a comforting way. As Haylee continued to stare at the two they shifted uncomfortably. Why wasn't she saying anything? Had she gone mute? Would she-

Suddenly Haylee narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"Who the heck are you people?"

France's and England's eyes widened in disbelief as they felt their heart breaking, their daughter didn't recognize them.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. Hurricane Sandy gave me a couple days off so I decided to write the newest chapter.**

**Also I don't know anything about the medical stuff in here, this was just all based on the stuff they asked me when I got my concussion recently. Fun Fact: I had a concussion for the same reason Haylee did, which you'll be finding out about inn the next chapter. OoOoOoh~ Spoiler.**

**But yeah. Sorry if this sucks.**

* * *

"W-What are you talking about Haylee? Don't be silly." Said the England cosplayer reaching towards me. Man this guy was really accurate. Like, he looked the real life version of England. Creepy.

" Cher, your father is right, and joking doesn't really suit you." The French-man spoke in a strained tone. Seriously who the hell do these guys think they are? I want to see my parents, not some insane people dressed as anime characters. That's it I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

"Ok, who are you people, and where the hell are my parents?" I questioned the stunned men.

"B-But Haylee, we _are _your parents. Don't you remember anything?" The Brit asked, before turning to Dr. Johnson. "What's wrong with her? Does she have amnesia?"

"Hey!" I interjected. "There's nothing wrong with me, you people are the crazy ones here!"

"Shush." Was I just shushed? By some French dude I don't even know. Wow. This has just been the best birthday ever. "I think we all need to calm down and listen to Dr. Johnson here. Doctor?"

"Ahh. Right. Well it seems Haylee is suffering from a case of amnesia from the trauma done to her head. We won't be able to tell how severe her case is until we do some CAT Scans and a MRI." He addressed the men. Then turning to me he continued. "But for now I would like to ask you a few questions to see how much of your memories were affected. Is that alright?"

I didn't really see the harm in answering his questions. I mean he is a medical professional so he probably knows what he's doing. So giving him the go ahead I prepared myself for his questions.

"Full name?"

"Seriously?" Seeing their expressions I rolled my eyes and answered the question. "Haylee Marie Lambert" Out of the corner of my eye I saw my 'parents' share a look. I wonder what that means…

"Date of Birth?"

"March 28, 1995"

"Periods?"

"I prefer commas." I barely knew these people I was not going to discuss my personal business with them.

"Haylee-" The doctor started with a stern tone.

"Yes, and before you ask, I don't really remember when the last one I had was."

"Right. Parent's names?"

"Ralph and Brenda Lambert." I saw the two blonds flinch when I was done speaking. Did they really think they were my parents? Weird.

"…ok." Dr. Johnson murmured writing things down on his clipboard. Looking back up to me he continued. "Well, the last question I have for you is if you remember the events that caused you to be knocked unconscious?"

"It was my birthday and my parents- the real ones- and I had gone to Olive Garden for dinner. On the way home we got into a nasty car accident and.." I trailed off not really sure what happened after that. "Please, this isn't even funny anymore. Where are my parents? Are they ok?"

As I searched their eyes for answers I found none. They continued to share looks, and it was really pissing me off. I was still in the room and they had no right to ignore me. Who the hell did they think they are?

"Haylee," Dr. Johnson said, sitting down in one of the chairs at my bedside. "Haylee, these are your parents."

"No, they aren't! They're just cosplayers!" Why is everyone insisting that they're my parents? This can't be happening. Feeling a headache coming on, I put my head in my hands hoping to block out the lights and their voices.

"Doctor what exactly is wrong with her? This doesn't seems like normal amnesia." One of the blonds spoke, but I was too frustrated and upset to really know who was talking. Lifting my head and looking to my left, I instead focused on what the doctor was going to say.

He leaned back in the chair and released a long breath. Running his hand through his light brown hair and over his face he spoke.

"There have been other cases like, what I believe, is happening with Haylee, but I've only ever read about them. Some doctors believe that something can happen when there is a trauma to the brain that causes the person to be knocked unconscious. While in their coma certain people, upon waking, have no memories of their life before hand. It's not that they don't remember, they just have different memories. Memories of a completely different world." He paused looking up at us. Seeing what must have been how confused we were he went on.

"More often then not, these memories do include people that they know in the real life. Haylee you keep referring to your parents as 'cosplayers' correct?"

Startled at the sudden question I jumped slightly. Blushing when I saw that they were all looking at me.

"Yeah. They're cosplaying as England and France from Hetalia, which is basically an anime about the personification of countries running around like idiots." Dr. Johnson nodded before turning to the other two.

"See even though Haylee has no memories of you in this world where you are her parents, you do exist in her world. She even remembers that you two are England and France. With these new-" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that these two," I said pointing to the men in question. "are the actual personification of the countries England and France? Bullshit."

"But, we are England and France." 'England' said exasperated. "I've been around far longer than it may seem, and I've quite the amount of experience under my belt!"

"But the idea that countries could manifest a physical body, let alone a personality is completely ridiculous!"

"If it's so ridiculous then how could you have imagined a whole anime based around that one idea?" 'France' interjected looking smug.

"I…But…." I frowned looking down at my lap. But I didn't create the anime. Himaruya did, right? The life I knew…was it really just a fake construct of memories?

"All right settle down you three. We shouldn't expect Haylee to have to accept the possibility that what she knew could be incorrect so suddenly. It's all she's ever known, and if we ever want her to get her memories back, pressuring her isn't a good idea." Dr Johnson said after my silence. "Like I was trying to say before I was interrupted, the fact that she has some idea of who you two are is a good thing. It means that her memories are trapped in there somewhere and just need to be brought out."

"That's wonderful!" 'England' shouted in excitement. "So that means there is a definite possibility of her getting her memories back, correct?"

"Yes, but there's a catch. It could take a few days, or it could take a few years. There really isn't anyway to calculate how long it could take her. But for now I think it's best if we leave her to rest. She looks tired. We can discuss this more in my office." The doctor explained. He then started to check my IV's and asked if I was in any pain. Telling him about my headache he injected some medicine into the tubes. He explained that it would make me sleepy and left, leaving my 'parents' to say goodbye in private.

"Haylee, I realize that this may be tough to understand and I don't doubt you really believe this world of yours is real, but all we're asking is that you give this world a chance." 'France' said softly. He seems really upset. Maybe….Maybe they really are England and France…

"I'll think about it…" was my answer. He smiled at me, looking as if a ton of weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. They proceeded to say goodbye and leave thee room.

Alone with my thoughts I began to wonder if what I thought was the real world, really was, well, the real world. With these heavy thoughts on my mind I slipped into a uneasy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Yeah. Remember how I mentioned you would find out how she got a concussion this chapter?**

**I lied. *insert evil laughter***

**It's mostly because I forgot this was going to happen, and adding more to this chapter seemed weird. I actually don't like this chapter. Gah.  
One last thing before I completely bore you. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. There may or may not be another chapter out tonight. See ya.**

* * *

As soon as I saw the scene below me, I knew I had to be dreaming.

I was floating above a hospital room. Not the same hospital room I was sleeping in, but a generic hospital room. White sheets, white curtains, white floor… Everything was white and sterile except for the lightly colored wooden door.

This room made me uncomfortable for reasons I couldn't understand. This dream room was equally as white and unfriendly as the room I was just awake in, but something seemed off.

Then I heard it. Muffled speech and cries were echoing around the room. I looked for a source but couldn't find one. Looking back towards the bed, I felt my heart stop. In the bed was me, but I looked awful. I was covered in all sorts of bandages and casts. My face looked swollen and puffy. There were tubes and IV's everywhere. What the hell is this?

The voices were back but clearer now. Glancing towards the source my breath hitched. It was my parents.

My mom was in a wheelchair and she had several bandages on as well. She was sobbing into her hands blocking her face from my view. My dad stood behind her, his hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder trying to soothe her. His face was grim, as he turned to his left and spoke.

"Will she ever recover doctor?" As he spoke, suddenly another figure was added to the room. The figure never took a definite shape, just stayed a blurry shadow figure in a white coat. My dad's voice as he spoke to the person was hopeless, as if he had already given up.

"There are some minimal brain waves that we were able to pick up. They were so small though, that the chances of her recovering are slim. If your daughter were to wake, she would be severely handicapped. She would most likely be unresponsive and unable to function, having to be fed by tubes, in a complete vegetative state for the rest of her life"

As the doctor finished speaking, my mom let out an extremely loud, strangled sob. My dad tried to console her as best he could, leaning down and burying his face into my mother's hair. The doctor spoke up once again.

"Since the chances of her recovering and being able to live a normal life afterwards are low, I recommend you take her off life support, but ultimately it's your decision." With that he faded from the room.

He can't be serious. I'm still here! They can't do that! I glanced nervously between my parents. They wouldn't let that happen right? I need to tell them I'm still here, but how?

I began to shout at them hoping they would hear me, but no matter how close I got, and how loud I shouted they couldn't hear my pleas. When I tried to touch ether of them their image just flickered. It was no use.

"What are we going to do?" My mom wailed hysterically. She wouldn't let them pull the plug right? She couldn't.

"You heard the doctor. We don't have to make a decision immediately. We should give it more time, and if…" my dad's voice faltered. "And if Haylee doesn't wake up-"

"No! You can't. I won't let you!" my mom cut him off, sounding more furious than upset now.

"Look," my dad growled; now seeming to be just as angry as my mother. "I realize you don't want her to die, but I don't want her to be a god damn vegetable for the rest of her life! I can't let her live like that!" He sighed as she started to bawl again.

"You need to rest. Like I said, we don't need to rush into a decision on this." With that they too faded from the room.

This can't be happening. Snapping awake I started to freak out. Screaming and crying hysterically everything was a blur. I felt arms pinning me down and voices telling me to calm down. Calm down? How could I calm down when my own parents were gong to let me die?

"THEY'RE GOING TO LET ME DIE! Let go of me! LET GO!" I shouted lashing out at the arms that held me. Suddenly I felt a sharp prick in my arm. After a few seconds I began to feel drowsy. No I can't go to sleep now. They can't let me die.

I saw England and France come into my hazy vision. One of them took my hand. No I don't want to go. I don't…want to…go….

"Don't make me…sleep" I murmured.

"Don't worry, love. We'll deal with this in the morning." England assured me.

"I'm scared." I whispered as I blinked out of consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here's that other chapter I promised. **

**Now you'll finally know how Haylee got her concussion. Well at least in the Hetalia world. But I really did have a concussion for the same reason she did. Just slightly different. It actually happened like, the week I posted the second chapter.**

**I'm tired, so I'm going to go sleep now.**

* * *

As I awoke for what was probably the second time in one day, I felt sluggish. It took a lot of effort to lift my lids. Jesus, how much of that knock out drug did they put in me? The upside to being pumped full of drugs, was that I slept like the dead. I had no dreams that I could remember and no horrible disturbing nightmares like last time. At least, I hope that was a dream.

What was up with that dream anyway? Maybe….that's what's happening in the real world? Oh God. Please just let that be a dream. If it's real then I need to get back as soon as possible. But what the doctor said about me waking up. If I leave this world and go back to the other world, will I really be a vegetable for the rest of my life?

But was that really the real world?

Maybe Dr. Johnson was right. Was the world I thought was real, really just a fake construct of my comatose mind here? I mean this place feels so real. Maybe I really am waking up in the real world…

Ugh. This is just too confusing. How am I supposed to tell what the real world is when they both seem so damn…so damn…Well, so damn real!

Shifting to get comfortable I decided to make a plan. I already knew everything about what my life was like in the other world. I know who my parents are, my friends, hobbies, and how I got into this mess in the first place. But when it comes to this world what do I know? I have two parents, who are the physical representations of the countries England and France, who I previously thought were fictional characters in an anime I used to watch. I'm currently under the medical care of one Dr. Johnson and am in the hospital being treated with a concussion after waking up from a coma. I know nothing else about this world. Hell, I don't even know how I fell into a coma in the first place!

My musings were interrupted as the door opened and I was suddenly being crushed in a bear hug. If that bear was on steroids and could lift an entire car. Struggling to breath I noticed the person crushing me was talking. Well. More like shouting.

"-orry! I didn't mean to do it! You forgive me don't you? It was an accident! Actually, it was all Mattie's fault! Yeah! The hero tried to save you, but I was too late! Hahaha!" No way, could it be…?

"Stupid git! Can't you see she can't breathe you wanker!" I was released from the bear hug to see a big pair of blue puppy eyes in my faces. Good God. Those things were lethal.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me! Don't be angry!" Holy crap. It really was America. Sandy blond hair, sky blue eyes, and those dorky glasses. There was that little hair that represents Nantucket too. But, what the hell is he yelling about?

"It's…uh. It's okay?" I mumbled confused. And I was back in the bear hug. Oh lord.

Finally being pulled from both my person and my personal space, America pouted as he was scolded by England. I noticed France and someone who was probably Canada standing in the corner of the room looking on amused and exasperated respectively. Making eye contact with France he sent me a smirk and a wink. Feeling my cheeks heat up I averted my gaze back to where the American nation was shouted at.

"You bloody idiot! She just woke up from a coma! You have to be more careful. Don't you ever think?"

"Hahaha! But it's ok Iggy! The hero has won her forgiveness!"

"She doesn't even remember what happened! She only said that to get you off her you tosser!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?! No!" Running back over to my bedside he took my hands in his. "Tell me this isn't true! You totally remember everything right? The limey is lying right?" Ignoring England's indignant shout, I told America that I had no idea what he was apologizing for.

America fell to the floor dramatically calling out a weakening 'Noooooo….' Rolling my eyes I looked to the other three.

"Care to explain?" I asked raising my eyebrow. They all came over and sat down in the chairs near the bed.

America was still on the floor in depression.

"Well," France started. "It's quite simple actually. It was America who put you into the coma in the first place."

"Really? What happened?" Canada spoke up answering my question. Wow. His voice really is quiet. I mean it wasn't hard to hear him though; he just had a really soft voice.

"America and I were throwing a baseball around. The hoser was beating the crap out of me though. I refused to throw with him after he hit me in a, well, a particularly sensitive spot. So America dragged you out of the house to throw with him, knowing that you hate sports. The inevitable happened and you got hit in the head. I guess it was hard enough to knock you out."

"Well, that sounds like it could knock me into a coma, but I have one problem with your story. I happen to know for a fact that I love sports." After I said that they all kind of started laughing at me. "Hey! Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry love, but you loving a sport is such a ridiculous notion. I couldn't help it. " England chuckled.

"Well hey, I already told you I'm not whoever you think I am. Why is it so hard to believe that I could like sports?" Canada and America both stopped laughing and looked up at me confused.

"Huh?" They said in unison. Oh yeah. They didn't know about that. I opened my mouth to explain but it was covered by France's hand.

"Boy's why don't we let Haylee get her rest. It's getting late after all." France was right. It was getting dark outside. "We'll explain the situation to them, cher. You just go to bed and we'll visit it the morning."

"Okay. Night I guess." I said yawning. Damn. Why do I get so tired, so easily? The others said their goodbyes, England turning off the light as they left. Sitting in the dark for a moment, I pondered what I had learned that day, before rolling onto my side to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I was planning on updating more and sooner over the vacation, but I had to write a god damn English paper, so there that went. **

**Also this is bad, I apologize, there was going to be more, but I need sleep. Plus gotta get my shit together for school. Peace.**

* * *

The next few days in the hospital were spent in total boredom. Well okay, not total boredom. England and France did visit me over the days and keep me company for the most part. But since I still didn't really know them, the visits were awkward, the two of them either reading a book or doing paperwork. There really wasn't much talking between any party, except when they would occasionally ask if I was okay and if I needed anything. I would always say I was fine, and an even tenser and more awkward silence would follow.

My favorite visits so far have been when America came, usually bringing Canada along with him. I never had any solo visits from the quieter nation, probably because now that the two were informed of my situation, it was like visiting a stranger who looked exactly like some one you already knew. Frankly, I don't blame the guy. It would be weird, and a little depressing honestly, to see one of my friends acting like they had no idea who I was and claiming to be someone else.

America on the other hand, had absolutely no problem with talking to a complete stranger. Even though I'm pretty certain that he still thought I just had amnesia, he treated me like I was my own person separate from Haylee Bonnefoy-Kirkland. Talking to me about things I liked, animes we had both watched to sports over in America. But while America was cool to hang out with and his visits were preferred, they were also exhausting. I don't think I have ever talked so much in my life then when America visits. Plus the anime was right, he is _really loud_. Not necessarily obnoxious, just a little overbearing at times.

Even with the somewhat awkward company of the nations, I was growing antsy. There had to be something I could do. When America didn't visit, or there was a lull in our conversation, I would usually watch television. But the hospital only had basic channels, and since it was British television, I had absolutely no idea what anything was. I felt like I was slowly going crazy and I decided to speak up about it.

"Hey, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I'm so freaking bored." I told England and France on one of their visits. Wow. That didn't sound rude or anything. Good job there. England and France looked slightly startled, probably because I never really talk to them unless prompted. The one time I actually do talk to these people who are my 'parents' and I complain. I'm just on a streak of nice today aren't I?

"We could fetch you your laptop if you would like." England told me. Wait a minute. I could've been on the internet this entire time. God damn it.

"I have a laptop?" I questioned them slightly excited and slightly disgruntled. I was a little pissed because they didn't mention it earlier, but excited because, I mean, come on. _I get to use the internet._

"Of course you do," France teased. He could tell I was dying to use it I just know it. Smug, sexy bastard. "Would you like me to get it?" he finished with a raise of his eyebrow. Damn it.

"Yes please." I grumbled. He got up laughing slightly and ruffled my hair. As I pouted I saw England out of the corner of my eye looking between the two of us confused.

Crap. Without France in the room, this is just going to be a million times more awkward than before. What do I do?

"Hey, um. Do you like it here?" England's question caught me off guard. Looking at him, I floundered for something to say. Seeing that I was flustered he continued on. "I mean, how are you adjusting? I know you must miss your parents, and this is such a huge transition. Not to mentioned the only people you know here are the rest of these gits and I." He continued rambling and blushing. Can you say tsundere? I decided to interrupt him before he embarrassed himself further.

"I don't mind it here. I mean this situation is really weird but, it's also really freaking cool. How often do you get to see a bunch of anime characters, but in real life? The real deal I mean." Sighing I closed my eyes and went on. "I do miss my parents though…My friends too. I wonder what Janice is up to."

"I'm sure your, uh, real world friends miss you." England reassured me.

"You still really don't believe me, do you?" I asked him.

Well love, it is rather hard to believe." I opened my mouth to reply but just then France walked back in with a bright pink laptop.

"Here you go, chérie."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. So. Yeah this was really annoying to write and I just wanted this god damn chapter to be done so that I could progress with the plot. But, I figured I should just end it here, because it seemed like a nice place to stop. Even though it was annoying to write, I'm still proud of this, I guess.**

**Also you can thank Blizzard Nemo for this chapter, because I finally had the time to write.**

**Anyway, thanks for the follows, reviews, favorites, etc. I always appreciate reviews, btw.**

* * *

Thanking France, I took the laptop from him. Staring at the pink cover for a few seconds, I shrugged and opened it up. Not my first choice in color for a laptop, that's for sure. Maybe it was a gift or something.

As I continued to boot up the laptop I was vaguely aware of France and England arguing. After being with these guys for awhile I had gotten used to it. It had been like a week since I woke up here in this hospital bed. Wow. It sounds like it shouldn't be a long time, but it really does feel like I've been here ages. I guess I must be homesick.

I really do miss everyone back home. I mean, I don't miss going to school but hey, no one can really blame me. I seriously wonder what everyone is up to. Do they miss me too? I can picture my friends being devastated about the accident so easily, it's kind of scary. I hope they aren't too upset.

Who am I kidding. I'd be horribly depressed if something were to happen to my friends. Fuck. I wish there was someway I could contact them and tell them I'm okay, to comfort them or something. Or someway to tell them what's going on. Oh man is this what it's like to be a ghost? Always watching the people you love sad, but unable to do anything.

Man that was deep. I should write that down for later.

Actually I would feel better if I just knew what they were doing. I think not knowing what is happening there is more frightening than knowing. I keep running through all these worst case scenarios. But, if having a terrible nightmare is the only way to find out what's happening over in the real word, I'm all set on that.

The laptop pinged, breaking me out of my depressing train of thought. Staring at the blue start up screen I soon realized there was a huge setback in operation internet.

What the fuck was the password?

Seriously. The chances of me guessing the password to this laptop are like, a million to one. So close but so far away. I wonder if either England or France know the password? Maybe I should ask.

Looking over at the two, now wrestling (I hope) nations I sighed. England was yanking France's hair, and it looked like he was attempting to knee him in the groin. He didn't seem that upset about it though. Meanwhile the Frenchman was trying to…undress England? Oh god. There are children in the room and they're doing that? These idiots are going to be the death of me.

I think I'm just going to ask them about the password, if I do then I won't have to look at them doing…_that _in front of me any longer. For some reason, seeing something like this animated isn't as offensive to my eyes. Probably because they're real life people now. God, just watching them is making me feel sick, but at the same time I can't look away…

It's like that one friend you have who's in a relationship, and the happy couple practically have sex in front of everyone. All the time. Ugh. I'm fine with a little PDA but good lord, keep it to a minimum.

Feeling my cheeks start to heat up, I stopped pondering the inappropriate actions of people around me, and decided to finally ask if they knew the damn password.

"Hey," I called getting their attention. "Either of you know the password to this thing?" Frozen mid 'fight', England and France looked over. As they realized what they had been doing, and that I was in the room, they immediately started detangling themselves with little grace. Once untangled, the two stood a good couple feet apart and fixed their clothes. England had the decency to be red-faced and sheepish, but France on the other hand was completely calm with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Er, right. What were you asking again?" England asked coughing a little. His eyes were averted to the floor. Man, I think if he gets any more tsundere, his head will explode.

"I asked if you happened to know the password to the laptop." I answered, deciding to cut him some slack. He looked up, startled. Turning to France, they started having some sort of silent conversation. I couldn't figure it out, but they looked panicked. Oh man what now?

Once they were done with their little chat, France walked over to the head of the bed and leaned against the wall, looking at the screen. France was definitely more composed than England was, but he still looked a little anxious.

"Are you sure you don't remember your password?" He questioned, voice full of dread. Didn't I pretty much say that I didn't?

"…uhm. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I don't.." I trailed off letting confusion leak into my voice. He sighed and gestured for the laptop. Still having absolutely no clue what was happening, I complied.

France typed in the password and there was a short second of silence before the computer pinged again. Taking the laptop back from him, I couldn't help but wonder what their deal was.

"Oh, sweet. Thanks. But why were you guys freaking out so much?" I asked the two men.

"Well love, look at it from both a teenagers point of view and a parents point of view." England started. "How would you feel if _your _parents knew the password to _your _personal laptop? And on the other hand, how do you think your parents would feel if you had found out that they knew your password?"

"Well, I would be really pissed if my parents had access to my laptop. And more than a little embarrassed. But, I guess I can definitely see where you're coming from." I said after a little thought. "The only thing is, this isn't my laptop, so I mean, I don't really care if you can get in whenever you want. Actually, if I'm going to be using it I may want to change the password…And the background apparently."

Finally looking at the now loaded computer the first thing I saw was abs. Just sitting there. The desktop picture was of some really hot guy half naked on a beach. Not saying I didn't enjoy looking at half naked guys, but that's not really what I look for in a screensaver.

"What was the password for this computer anyway?" I asked the now relieved men.

"Oh," France started, and what would follow would be all the insight I would need to know how different their Haylee was from me.

"Bieber"


End file.
